War of 1812
by XxTheShadowQueenxX
Summary: Pretty much as the title says. Alfred is a Lieutenant for the American Navy and Arthur is the Captain for the British Navy. While out at sea, Arthur's ship attack Alfred's and takes him captive.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome back to my fan fictions dudes. I don't think this one will be as long as **_**My Light in the Dark.**_** It's still USUK though. I hope this one turns out real good. Oh and this time it'll be in first person and in Alfred's POV. Soooo enjoy the show and see you at the bottom.**

"Lieutenant Jones! General Braddock wants to see you."

_What could the old man possibly want now? _"On it Sergeant!" I solute Sergeant Hawkeye and head up the ramp to the General's cabin and knock on the door. "Sergeant Hawkeye said you were looking for me General Braddock?"

"You may enter Jones."

I enter the cabin and shut the door behind me. "Is there a reason you wanted to see me sir? You are about to leave port."

"That is exactly why I wanted to see you Lieutenant." The General gets up from his desk and scratches his beard. "You are my Lieutenant. I want you to be on the seas with me as we head into battle."

My eyes widen. _He wants me to go into battle with him?_ "B-But sir, I thought you said that I couldn't go because you promised my father."

"I did say that didn't I? Well I changed my mind. You're riding the U.S.S. Constitution with us and you are going to be my first mate." A smile plays on his lips, "I think your father would have wanted you to have an adventure in your lifetime Alfred."

I salute him quickly, "yes sir! I will finish loading up the boat and we shall be ready to set sail." I open the door and rest my hand on the frame. "And I think you're right Morty, my dad would have wanted me to have some sort of adventure."

He chuckles causing his belly to shake, "that's Mordecai or General to you Jones. Now off with you. Load up the boat."

I smile and nod my head, "yes sir." I run down the ramp and help the rest of the crew load up the frigate before we set off for battle.

**~Time Skip~**

We three days out to sea when Private Johnson yells from a top the crow's nest, "There's a British frigate! Man the cannons!"

I grab my musket and make my way to top deck. There is a large frigate heading right towards us at 7 Knots. "G-General Braddock!" I run into the general's cabin. "General Braddock! British frigate. Just a few clicks north. It's traveling at 7 Knots. Headed straight towards us."

He looks up from his desk. "What does it look like?"

"It…It has three large masts, it…it's a damn frigate! We have no time for this!" I slam my gun on the desk.

The door bursts open. "General! Lieutenant! It's the Guerriere! They're headed straight at us!"

"Go to half-sail and load the cannons. This is going to be tough. Jones, I want you below deck."

"But General…"

"I said below deck Alfred!" He slams his hand on the desk.

"Y-yes sir." I grab my gun and head below deck just as they start shooting at us. _This doesn't sound good._ I look out one of the windows and the ship is now a lot closer than before and it's gaining speed. My eyes widen, _this isn't good._

"Alfred! We need you above urgh!"

I turn around to see a barrel pointed at my face. "I suggest you keep quiet." Behind the gun is a brunette sailor in a red coat. "I think the captain would like this one."

I did what first came to my mind and punched him in the face, causing the gun to go off.

"Don't move dirty colonial!" He ties my hands behind my back tightly.

"Dirty lobster back! Let me the hell go!" I kick up against the wall trying to get free. _What the hell is going to do with me?_

"You have two choices sailor. Become a soldier for Britain or be our prisoner. Which is it?" I feel something warm press up against the back of my head.

"I'd rather die than go with you stupid red coats!"

"I guess you made you decision lad." He cocks the gun, "say hello to your daddy for me." The gun goes off.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER ENDING! Don't worry Alfred didn't die. I hope you guys like this. I don't really write in first person so it feels really awkward. R & R bros**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've been planning this story out for a few days actually. It started when I got this project in American Cultures about the War of 1812 between the USS Constitution and the HMS Guerriere. It sounded really cool so I decided to make a fic out of it.**

The gun went off but I felt no pain. I was still here and alive. _What…What happened?_ I turn around and see two bodies on the floor. One of the red coat and the other is the General. My eyes widen, "General Braddock!" I drop to my knees next to him, "w-wake up. Please wake up. D-dad wouldn't want you to die M-Morty."

His head slowly turns to face me, "that's Mordecai, Al. And your father would want what's best for you, even if it meant someone dying for your life. I'll tell him you said hi and that you were the g-greatest godson I could ever ask for."

"M-M-Morty…Please don't leave me alone." Tears stream down my face.

He forms a weak smile as blood drips down his cheek, "stay strong soldier." He smiles as his as he takes his last breath.

_No…This isn't happening to me. _I cut off the ropes using a stray dagger and pick up my gun. "I…I will kill every last lobster back Mordecai. I'll…I'll avenge you." Tears flow down my cheeks as I make my way to top deck.

"Lieutenant! Get below deck! You should follow the General's orders!"

"General Braddock is dead Lee! We have to get out of-"

Private Lee freezes on the spot as a sword sticks out through his torso. His body falls to the ground. My eyes slowly travel up the body of the one who killed Lee and rest on a set of bright green eyed. "D-Die you stupid lobster back!" I swing the dagger at him only to be blocked effortlessly by his half drawn sword.

"I suggest you not act so hastily there young man. You could get hurt." The calmness on his face pissed me off.

"Don't tell me, what to do!" I take out my gun and shoot at him. Before I could get the shot out he has grabbed my wrist and lifted my arm in the air.

"I told you don't act to hasty little colonial child." He looks up at me with no emotion in those deep green eyes.

I start to chuckle, "you're kinda short to be a captain aren't ya?"

His eyes flare with anger. "You will not disrespect me!" He unsheathes his sword and nails my in the gut with the hilt. "I think I'll keep you for a while." A dispassionate smirk forms on his lips as my vision goes black.

**~Time Skip~ I thought that was a pretty cool first meeting don'cha think?**

"What do you want us to do with the prisoner captain?"

"Just leave him here. I didn't hurt him too bad. He will survive, for not at least."

"Of course sir. I shall be leaving now."

_What the hell happened? My stomach hurts like hell. _I try to move my hands but they're tied behind me again around… _What is that? A pole?_ I wriggle my arms a bit more, trying to loosen the rope.

"That won't do any good you know. They're British military knots. Much more advanced than your _American_ ways."

I lift my head up and look at the man holding me captive. His eyes look more emotionless than they did back on the Constitution. "Why am I here? You could have killed me on the boat."

He kneels in front of me. "You will address me as Captain Kirkland and you will join the ranks of my crew if you wish. But if you choose not to, then you will be down here for a long while."

My eyes narrow and I spit in his face. "Like I would ever do that, _Captain._"

His eyes flare with a similar fury as his hand makes contact with my cheek. "When you learn respect, I will let you eat." He gets up, kneeing me in the chin, and leaves the room. _God Damnit. _I spit a few drops of blood onto the floor. _I need to get out of here soon or else I'm not sure how long I'll last. _

**~Time Skip~ **

I lean my head back against the pole. _How long has it been? 8 days? I think I lost track after 4. _I can feel what little sweat I have fall down the sides of my face. _You know… _I let out a stiff chuckle that held no emotion what so ever. "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to die. I…I could then be with dad and Mordecai. Maybe even mom, wherever she is." I close my eyes and just wait as time flows by me.

I can hear the door open and slam shut. "Captain, do you think he's dead?"

"No." A soft hand is placed against my cheek, "but he is waiting to die. I can feel his light breathing, but the pulse is slowing down.I will feed him. We don't want this one dying right now."

I slowly open my eyes, only to come face with those familiar green eyes. This time they were different. They had hints of sympathy in them. "Get…the hell…away from me…" I let out a weak cough. My hair falls in front of my eyes as they begin to droop shut again.

"How long has it been since he's eaten?"

"4 days sir. He refused to do so."

"Force feed him." He removes his hand from my face. "We can't have this one dying on us just yet. Have Ivan prepare whatever you decide to give him. Make sure it'll sustain him until tomorrow." I hear footsteps walk away from me and the door slams shut again.

"Just because you're the son of my captain's mentor, does not mean I will give you special treatment."

**A/N: Second chapter… yayyy I am so tired. Night dudes. I'll see you sometime tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm really glad you guys like this story. My friend was freaking out when she read it. I take as a good thing. Here's the next chapter dudes. See ya at the bottom.**

"Ivan, who is that?" I look up and see a small child wearing simple blue and white clothing.

"A…friend of your brother. Da."

"Why did Arthur tie him up to the pole? He never does that to people." The kid sits next to me on the floor and looks closely at my face. "Can he room with me?"

"Go ask your brother Peter. See what he says?"

"Okay! I'll get him to say yes!" Peter smiles brightly and runs out of the room.

I let out a stiff chuckle, "he has a little brother?"

"Da. Care about him more than anything. Now no more talking." Ivan puts a spoonful of some sort of mashed foods. "The captain said that if you are troublesome to hit you. Da."

I struggle to swallow the food. My tongue was so dry. "Water…" I spit up what was in my mouth and start wheezing. _I wonder how long it'll be until they decide to kill me._

"You are too troublesome at times you know that?" I look up and see Arthur standing in the doorway. "I'll feed the prisoner Ivan. Go back to the kitchen."

"Of course." Ivan gets up and leaves the room.

"Your brother is cute."

His hand makes contact with my face, "shut up."

"Why is he here and not with _mummy and daddy_?"

"I said shut up." He grabs the collar of my shirt. I can feel his hand trembling.

_Just a little bit more before he snaps I take it._ A small smirk plays on my lips. "Oh I see. Your _mummy and daddy_ are dead right? Or is it your mom that's dead and _daddy_ doesn't want his little children anymore?"

"You…You don't know what you're talking about! Shut up!"

"I know exactly what I'm talking about! Don't think I don't know what it's like to lose my parents, because I do. My mother and father were killed by you god damn lobster backs! I hate you all and wish you would just die!"

The next thing I know, I'm alone in the dark room in complete silence. _I'll kill every last one of them. They will pay for what they did. _"Let me out of here! I'll kill you English bastards!" I scream at them with every breath I had. Nobody came into the room to beat me or yell at me. I was just in there alone, and in those moments I felt more alone than ever.

**~Time Skip~**

"Wake up prisoner."

I open my eyes and see Ivan standing there holding a pistol. "What do you want Ivan? Are you gonna kill me? Go ahead, I've been begging for death since I got on this stupid thing."

"I am not going to kill you just yet. You're coming with me, Da." He cuts my ropes and pushes me all the way to the upper deck, where I come face to face with the captain.

"You said you wanted to kill a 'lobster back' correct? Well here's your chance." He tosses a sword at my feet. "If you can kill me then you are free to go. Simple."

I hesitantly pick up the sword, "your crew here will kill me though."

He shrugs, "never said you'd get out alive. But you'll get your chance to finally kill a red coat. Now begin."

I swing the sword at him with as much force as I can manage only to be swiftly blocked by his dagger. "You're too hasty with weapons." He dodges all my attacks without drawing his sword. "It's no use you know."

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" I spin on the heel of my foot swing the sword upwards towards him. He fumbles trying to draw his sword and falls backwards onto the deck. I point my sword at and get ready to strike when I freeze up.

"What are you waiting for?" He looks up at me with those cold green eyes but there is something else in them, fear. "I said what are you waiting for? You won." He grabs the blade of my sword and points it at his chest. "Just kill me already!"

"No! Don't kill Arthur!"

All movement freezes when we hear the cry of Peter and him running towards us. He throws his arms around Arthur crying. "I don't want you to die brother! You're all I have left!"

"I'll be alright Peter. I…I'm not going anywhere." He wraps his arm around his younger brother and tries to calm him

_Mordecai…_ I drop my sword and fall to my knees. "I won't kill your brother Peter. I won't take him away from you."

"Y-you won't kill him?"

"No. I won't take away what you have left of your family." I look up at the two with deep guilt in my eyes.

Peter reaches out and pats my head, "thank you sir" he smiles happily and then goes to the lower deck with Ivan.

"You…Why are you showing mercy?" Arthur studies me.

"I know what it's like to lose the last of what family you have. I didn't want your brother to go through that." I feel tears start to flow down my face. "The only one I want to kill is the one who killed my godfather."

"I will talk to you about this matter in private." He pulls me up by the collar, "we're going to my cabin. Now."

"Wait wha-" He pulls me into the captain's cabin and locks the door behind him.

"Now since you seem to have so much going on. I want you to answer a few questions."

"What questions?" I pull his hand away from my collar and sit on near the window.

"What is your name? When did your godfather die?"

"My name is Alfred. And he died when you attacked our ship!" I grab the gun and turn to point it at him but he already has a dagger pressed up against my neck.

"I wouldn't move if I were you _Alfred_." The way my name rolled off his tongue made me want to barf.

"Well you shouldn't be such a prick _Arthur_." I narrowed my eyes at him. _I hope he dies one day._

His cheeks fill up with a light color, "you will call me 'Captain' or 'Kirkland' Alfred."

"_You will call me 'General' or 'Mordecai' Alfred." He gives a small chuckle, "now go finish loading the boat."_

I could feel the tears build up in my eyes but I try and squeeze them away. "Yes captain." My heart beats faster the more I try to hold back from crying. _Why am I acting like this? _

"Good. Now I will leave you in here to think about what you want to do. When I come back, you will give me a solid answer. That answer will determine whether you live or die." He takes away the knife and leaves the cabin. When he leaves I let the tears leave my eyes. _What am I going to do Morty?_

**A/N: Yay new chapter. The next one will be up in a few hours since I'm going out. R & R dudes**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I feel so tired. There's this place called Burgetory and their burgers are half a pound plus the fries. I feel like death. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. I'll see you dudes at the bottom.**

I paced back and forth through the captain's cabin waiting for Arthur to finally let me out of here. _He had a million chances to kill me why didn't he…_

"_Just because you're the son of the captain's mentor doesn't mean anything."_

My eyes widen at the realization. _He knew my father. _

The door opens behind me and slams shut. "Have you made your decision?" I turn around and the first thing I notice is his deep green eyes. They look so familiar to me. Where have I seen them before?

"_Not now Alfred, I am busy with some trainees. I will play with you in a little bit." My father leaves me alone in the parlor as he heads up the stairs. __**Doesn't father love me?**__ I stifle back my tears, but being a 6 year old, it was very difficult for me. "F-father doesn't love me." The tears fall down my face more and more as I try harder to hold them back._

"_Hey little boy. Why are you crying?" I look up and see a large pair of green eyes. "You shouldn't cry you know. I just turned 9 and I haven't cried since I was 7."_

"_Who are you? And w-why do you care you big stupid head?"_

"_I'm Arthur. Everyone calls me Art though. And I care because I see you in here every day with that stupid sad look on your face. I don't like it. So tell me what's wrong." He sits on the floor next to me and smiles. "I won't judge you kid."_

"_I-I'm afraid my father doesn't love me anymore. He-he never plays with me like he used to." A few more tears fall down my face._

"_Well I think your daddy loves you. He's just busy with the trainees for our British Army. He's the reason why we're gonna beat those colonials and the French." The smile on his face shows pure happiness and I couldn't help but feel happy myself. I could feel a small smile form on my face._

"_Yea… You're right Artie. When you guys win the battle, then father will play with me more. And you will too right?"_

"_Of course." He stands up and walks over to the doorway, "what's your name by the way?"_

"_It's Al. At least that's what they all call me."_

_He smiles and gives me a thumbs up, "well I'll see you later Al. When all of this is over then you, me, and your dad can all play together. Bye." And that was the last time I saw Artie because a few days after our talk, the red coats killed my parents and I had to live with my godfather._

"Arthur, how old are you?"

He seemed taken aback by my question, "I'm 19. I honestly don't see what this has to do with anything. Now answer my question. Have you made you decision?"

"Yes I have. And I decided that I will not join you. "

"So you decide to die then? Is that it?"

"Yes. I'd rather die than join with the type who killed my father."

"You keep saying that the British killed your father. Who was he and why did they do it?"

"My father was Franklin Jones and he was a British loyalist. They killed him because he knew too much about them. So go ahead kill me right now. Strike me where I stand because I don't give a f-" Arthur's fist makes contact with my jaw and knocks be backwards to the floor. "You are a moron. I should kill you right here right now. But I decided something even better. You're going to jump." He pulls me up by the arm and drags me out of the door and throws me onto the deck. "Listen up! It seems, that this man has decided to die today! So I decided that instead of killing him myself, I will let him walk off the side of the ship. Isn't that right Al?"

I look up at him and see an angry sneer on his face. "That is absolutely right _Artie_." I slowly get to my feet and smile slightly. "But I'm taking you with me!" I grab him by the collar and jump overboard with him into the deep blue ocean.

"You stupid ass! You threw us off the ship!" He pushes me away. "Do you want us to die?!"

"You were going to kill me anyways! So I don't see _why not!_"

"I wish that I would have been the one to kill your father! And that time, I wouldn't leave you alive!"

"You were there when they killed him you ass hole! I wish they would have killed you instead! That way I would never have waited the larger part of 10 years for you to come and find me!" My eyes widen as that last sentence passes my lips.

"Wait, you what?" He swims over to me and grabs hold of my arm.

"You were the closest thing I've ever had to a friend and I never say you again. I kept on telling myself that you would keep your promise and come back to me. But over time I lost hope and knew that you were never going to come."

"I… It wasn't my fault really. They took me away to a camp for new trainees. It was terrible; I couldn't leave until I was old enough to join the military."

I open my mouth to speak once more but before I could form the first syllable there was a calling in the distance. "Captain! We found you! Stay right there!"

"I guess that means you're going back to the ship then?"

He lets out a soft chuckle, "_we_ are going back to the ship. I'll tell them you changed your mind. Just behave and you won't have any problems."

The rowboat pulls up to us and Ivan holds out his hand, "come on captain. We must get going now Da." He pulls Arthur up into the boat.

"The louse changed his mind. Pull him back up too. He will be my servant." A sarcastic smirk plays on his lips.

_That bastard._ Ivan pulls me into the boat and we start riding back to the ship. "Just so you know _sir_, I will not call you captain."

"I don't expect you to Al."

**A/N: EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP! *flops* Hope you guys like the chapter. It's funny. My writing is nothing like the way I act. R & R dUdEs GaMzEe OuT**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Probably one more chapter today. I'm going to play Assassin's Creed 2 after my sisters finish Breaking Dawn…Nvm I just spent the past two hours playing it. But now I'm back. See you at the bottom dudes.**

As the rest of the crew helps us onto the boat Peter runs over the deck and tackles Arthur. "I thought you were gone! You promised you would never leave me!"

"I know I know. And I will keep that promise Peter." He smiles and hugs him lovingly.

"You better keep this promise Arthur. I don't think breaking two in a row would be good for you." I muttered under my breath and headed below deck to the food storage. _He's still going to be an ignorant fuckass to me. I know he is. _I sit in between two of the barrels and hold my knees close to my chest. _I wonder if he'll ever be the same as the kid I knew. Probably not, but I wish he was. _I close my eyes and slowly drift off to sleep.

**~Time Skip~**

"Did you hear what I heard about the captain? Aru."

"No, what did you hear about him?

"I heard that he actually knows that stupid America, aru."

"Where did you hear this?"

"From Kiku down in the kitchen, aru. He heard the captain talking in his sleep."

"We should get back to the top deck, da?"

"Yes, aru."

I stir slightly at the sound of their conversation and open my eyes slightly. _How long has it been? _ I get out from between the barrels and walk around the lower deck. _Where is everybody?_

"Why are you down here?"

I turn around and see Peter looking up at me with curious eyes. "No one is supposed to be down here right now. Big brother said that all crew should be up on the top deck."

"Oh, I kind of fell asleep down here. Do you think I'll get in trouble?"

"Yes. He has a big temper with everyone. You should hurry up stairs."

"Oh, uh, thanks Pete. I'll see ya around kid." I ruffle his hair and head up to the top deck.

"Well well well, what have we here? It seems someone didn't show up for this announcement." Arthur stands with hands on his hips and a stern glare. "Now get over here. Everyone else has already gone back to work and now it's your turn to start doing some actual labor for once."

I hesitantly walk over to him, "what is it ya want me to do?"

A small smirk forms on his lips and he lets out a stiff chuckle, "_you_ are going to come into my cabin with me and clean it. So come on." He pulls me by the arm into his cabin and locks the door behind us. "I want you to clean now." He tosses a wet rag at me and points at the bucket on the floor. "Do it."

**~Time Skip~**

After half an hour of scrubbing the floor my fingers feel raw. _Who knew he would do this to me already? I mean I knew he would be a jackass._

"So Al, what have we here?" Arthur walks over and places his foot on my back, "slacking off already? I am ashamed in you kid."

"I'm not a kid." I turn my body over quickly and Arthur falls backwards pulling my with him and knocking the bucket over.

Our eyes widen when we finally land. We quickly jump apart and don't look at each other. _No, just no, we did not kiss. It was an accident. I mean, we fell over. It's not like we meant for it to happen. _I feel my face heat up with embarrassment.

"Listen I-"

"Alfred, I-"

Our faces grow redder. "I will be going to my bunk Arthur. See you in the morning."

As I leave his cabin I can hear a slight "goodnight Alfred". _What have I done, sweet Jesus, what have I done? I just hope things will still be mostly normal after that. _I enter my cabin and lay face first on my bed hoping to sleep my troubles away.

**A/N: Yay more chapter. And now it's bed time for me. You guys should follow my matesprite, u/4566531/ there are no stories up yet. But they will be up soon enough. Bye byes and good night. GaMzEe OuT bRoThEr R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: boop boop badoop new chapter whoop de doo. I'm glad you guys are really liking this story. I like it too. Here's the story. See you at the bottom.**

When I got up the next morning, it was anything but normal.

"Hey why don't you came and play poker with us da." Ivan smiles at me and pats the stool in between him and Yao. "We're betting our duties. Winner doesn't have to work today."

I hesitantly go ahead and sit with them, "so what happens to the losers?"

Yao deals out the cards and explains. "The first loser has a majority of the duties. And the second loser will have to do a dare because aru."

"Da. Now let us play da?"

"Uh yea, sure." I look at my hand _one Ace, two threes, and a Jack. _I play them face down on the table, "I fold." _Those cars sucked what the hell?_

"I raise cleaning the captain's shoes and watching after Peter."

"I fold, aru."

Yao hands the deck to Ivan and he deals the cars out. "Ivan is most likely gonna win guys." I look at my cards _three Aces and a king. _"I raise Ivan with washing the captain's cabin and sorting his paper work."

"I put in cooking dinner and doing the dishes aru."

Ivan places his head on the table in defeat, "da, da I lose this game. So now I clean the captain's boots, watch Peter, wash the captain's cabin, sort through his paperwork, cook dinner, and do the dishes. You two really hate me." He laughs and gets up from the stool. "You two will pay tomorrow. Da. Bye." He leaves me and Yao alone to continue our game.

"So what do we do now?"

"We each put in a dare and whoever has the worse hand does the opponent's dare. Aru."

"Oh okay." I grab the deck and deal the cards out between me and Yao. I take a look at my cards _a Jack, a Queen, an Ace, and a two. _"I dare you to cut your hair and kiss Kiku."

"That's not fair Aru!" His face grows red, "I dare you to tell the captain your real feelings about him." He places his cards on the table, _four Aces. _"And I win."

I hang my head, "and I lose. Well this sucks. I'll do it later." A chuckle escapes past my lips, "it was a good game. We should play again some time."

Yao smirks at me, "yes it was aru. See you around." He gets up from the table and leaves me alone.

_What would I tell him? I don't even know how I feel. _I get up from the table and head into the food storage again. It was the one place I could think. Any place I was, if I was feeling down, I would always find the food storage. I never knew why, probably because it was so crowded that no one could find me. A small chuckles escapes me, _this was so much easier when I was less than six foot. _I find a space between a few barrels of potatoes and a few barrels of lettuce. The space was a bit small but I found a way to fit and pulled my knees to my chest. I remember when I had fun in the food storage. A smile forms on my mouth as the memories come back to me.

"_Now where did ya go Alfred?" Mordecai slowly walks through the food storage area of his boat. "Are you… behind the carrots?! No, hm…" _

_I try to hold back the giggling laughter as I ran from the potatoes and hid in an empty barrel. __**He'll never find me in here. **__At least that's what I would think, being 9 years old and all._

"_Hey Alfred! If ya come out, I won't tickle ya." He lets out a familiar whistle and I couldn't help but finish the sound._

_**Oh no, he may have found me now.**__ I look up at the lid of the barrel hoping it wouldn't open._

"_I heard yer whistle Alfie. Are you in the lettuce?"_

_I look down at the floor of the barrel and see lettuce bits at the bottom._

"_I found ya!" The lid comes off and Mordecai lifts me in the air._

"_You found me Morty!" I laugh happily and wrap my arms around his neck. "What's for dinner?"_

"_Well since you sat in the lettuce, I think we should have that."_

"_What? No! I put my bottom on those."_

"_Well then how about I cook us some potatoes and chicken?"_

"_Yea!"_

I couldn't help but smile at that. Mordecai was the closest thing I had to parents ever since what happened. I small tear escapes my eye and I try to blink the rest back. _You will not cry anymore Alfred. You will not cry._ I hear distant footsteps walking towards me and I hold my knees tighter hoping they don't find me. I close my eyes and hope they go away. I just wanted to be alone. The footsteps get closer and closer until they stop.

"Alfred, what are you doing in here?"

**A/N: This is like a bittersweet chapter. You have the happy memory but it's also sad as hell. R & R gAmZeE oUt BrOtHeR **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Do any of you guys like Homestuck? If so do you ship JohnDave? Is yes, then check this fic out ** s/9085530/1/The-Year-We-Finally-Met **it only has one chapter up so far, but I like it. You guys should check it out. Here's the chapter, see you at the bottom.**

I look up and see Arthur standing in front of me with hands on his hips. "I was just…"

"You were just what Alfred? You shouldn't disappear like that." There was a twinge of worry in his voice. "At least tell me before you take the day off."

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't think I would be missed. I wasn't gone that long." I mutter against my arm, avoiding any eye contact with him.

"Why are you down here anyways? Especially in the food storage." I look up slightly and see that Arthur is sitting on the floor in front of me. "It's not like I'll judge you. I didn't before and I won't now."

"_Hey little boy, why are you crying?...I won't judge you." Arthur sits on the floor next to me and smiles._

"I usually just come here to think. It's only when I feel stressed or if I just want to be alone. It's nothing really." I shrug my shoulders and look down at the floor. "Why were you looking for me anyways?"

"I have my reasons. Peter wanted you and you're usually up on deck by now. I wanted to make sure you didn't jump ship." A small smile plays on his lips. "If you have problems you can talk to me Alfred. We are friends after all."

I look up at him and feel slight color fill my cheeks. "Thank you Arthur." A small smile forms. "Thank you for being there for me again." I reach forward and wrap my arms around him in a soft hug. I feel his arms hesitantly wrap back around me. My heart starts pounding at the contact with him. "W-we should probably get back to the top deck."

We pull away from each other. "Yes, you are quite right." He gets up and holds out his hand, "well come on you git."

I laugh and grab his hand as he pulls me up. "Do you want me to do anything today?"

"Well since you did beat Ivan in poker, you have no duties today."

_Wait what? _"H-how do you know about that?"

"Everybody does that just to get out of work. I've done it a few times. But I usually get stuck with the dare."

"What was your dare?"

He shrugs, "no time for that. Let's get going." His face reddens as he turns around and walks away.

I watch as he walks away and soon follow behind as soon as he is out of sight. _What is wrong with me? _I clutch my shirt and look down. _My chest hurts, I can't breathe. _I make it halfway up the stairs before my vision starts to go blurry. _W-what's happen…ing? _ I reach out to grab something and pull myself up the stairs. "A-Arthur…" My voice sounds weak. "A-Arthur!" I yell out that last word before I collapse on the stairs.

**~Time Skip~**

"Do you know what happened to him?"

"No. What the hell makes you think I would know?"

"Because you were with him a few minutes before it happened. I Rearry think that he had an arrergic reaction to something."

"What makes you think that?"

"His throat is sworren and he has sright red markings forming on his arms."

I let out a very weak groan and open my eyes to see Arthur and Kiku standing over me.

"Alfred you stupid oaf. What did you do?"

I try and sit up but Kiku gently pushes me back down, "do not sit up yet Arfred-san. You had an arrergic reaction to something. Do not move."

"What is he even allergic to? He lived in the country where everything imaginable is."

I push Kiku's hand away and sit up again. "The only thing I am allergic to is wild hay flowers. Those are only found near the city."

Arthur looks up at Kiku, "we use those for seasoning in the foods. They're in a sack near the… Oh." He looks down at me, "you were sitting on the Alfred."

I blink, "oh… Well I'll be fine." I get out of the bed and put my shirt on. "It usually wears off in a few hours. I'll be fine to work."

Arthur puts his hand on my shoulder. "Are you absolutely sure?" His eyes show a deep concern.

I smile at him, "it'll be fine. I've had this happen before and I'm still here. No need to worry." I can feel my face flush slightly.

I see that his cheeks have reddened, "if you are absolutely sure Alfred." He takes his hand off my shoulder and leaves the room.

_I'm not falling for him. Am I?_

**A/N: Chapter end. I'm gonna play AC2 for a little bit. The next chapter will be up sometime later. GaMzEe OuT bRoThEr R & R**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: My sisters took the Xbox to play her Naruto game. So I'm back here writing and listening to a sexy (possibly gay) Frenchman singing and playing the piano. Just amazing. Well here's the next chapter and see ya at the bottom dudes.**

I haven't seen Arthur since he left the room after my allergic reaction. According to the rest of the crew, he has holed himself in his cabin and refuses to let anybody in.

"Hey Alfred! The crew is taking a break. Want to have a drink with us?" John pulls me over to the center mast where the rest of the crew is. "Hey Dave! Where's that piano?"

"Under the tarp. You guys ready?"

The whole crew (besides me) cheers and Dave pulls the tarp off revealing a wooden piano. "It's been a while since we could do this so let's go!" He starts to play and the crew starts to sing and drink.

"_To Anacreon in Heav'n, where he sat in full glee,_

_A few Sons of Harmony sent a petition;_

_That he their Inspirer and Patron wou'd be;_

_When this answer arrived from the Jolly Old Grecian;_

_"Voice, Fiddle, and Flute,_

_No longer be mute,_

_I'll lend you my name and inspire you to boot,_

_And besides I'll instruct you like me, to intwine,_

_The Myrtle of Venus with Bacchus's Vine."_

I lean up against the side of the ship and watch them all have their fun.

"_The news through Olympus immediately flew;_

_When Old Thunder pretended to give himself airs._

_If these Mortals are suffered their scheme to pursue,_

_The Devil, a Goddess, will stay above stairs._

_"Hark", Already they cry,_

_"In transports of joy,_

_Away to the Sons of Anacreon we'll fly._

_And besides I'll instruct you like me, to intwine,_

_The Myrtle of Venus with Bacchus's Vine."_

Out of the corner of my eye I see Arthur coming out of his cabin. His eyes widen a bit when he spots me. I turn around and decide to join in with the crew.

"_The Yellow-Haired God and his nine lusty Maids,_

_From Helion's banks will incontinent flee,_

_Idalia will boast but of tenantless Shades,_

_And the bi-forked hill a mere desert will be._

_My Thunder no fear on't,_

_Shall soon do it's errand,_

_And damme I'll swing the Ringleaders I warrant,_

_I'll trim the young dogs, for thus daring to twine,_

_The Myrtle of Venus with Bacchus's Vine._

_Apollo rose up and said, "Pry'thee ne'er quarrel,_

_Good sing of the Gods with my Vot'ries below:_

_Your Thunder is useless"-then showing his laurel,_

_Cry'd "Sic evitable fulmen' you know!_

_Then over each head_

_My laurels I'll spread_

_So my sons from your Crackers no mischief shall dread,_

_While snug in their clubroom, they jovially twine,_

_The Myrtle of Venus with Bacchus's Vine."  
_

John spins me around and pushes me into someone. I look up and see that it was Arthur he pushed me into. "Hello Arthur."

"Alfred what are you doing here?" His eyes hold no life in them what so ever. Just like the time on the ship. It sent a cold chill down my spine.

"I was invited to join the crew by John. Isn't it good that your little _pet_ gets along with the others?" I push away from him and walk up by the wheel.

He grabs me by the shoulder and turns me around, pressing me against the railing. "Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you Alfred."

"Well I'm done talking to you. Now if you'll excuse me." I try to get past him but he blocks my way out.

"I'm not done talking to you."

"Well I am."

"Stop talking to me like that."

"Like what?"

His face reddens, "like you're mad at me god Damnit!" He grabs my face and presses his lips against mine.

**A/N: Chapter end. The song above is called Anacreon in Heaven. It's an old drinking song that the Star-Spangled Banner is sung to the tune of. Look it up on YouTube. I liked it. Next chapter will be up later. GaMzEe OuT bRoThEr R & R**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So I decided to play Sims3pets. I made Arthur, Alfred, Gilbert, and Elizaveta. Arthur and Alfred are married and Gilbert and Elizaveta are married. I'll go back to playing it later after this chapter most likely. Here's the new chapter, see you dudes at the bottom.**

I try to push Arthur away but I find myself melting into him and my lips move with his. _What am I doing? This… This is wrong. But… But it feels right. _

"Alfred… It's time…"

I look up and see that Arthur is no longer there. I back on the Constitution on my knees with a dying Mordecai in front of me. "M-Morty?"

"That's Mordecai to you son. It's time for you to wake up."

"W-wake up? W-what do you mean?"

He brushes my cheek with his bloodied fingers, "just wake up son." He smiles as my vision fades to black.

My eyes shoot open and I sit up and come face to face with Arthur.

"Well hello to you to Alfred."

"Where am I? How did I get here? I was just… I was just out there by the steering wheel and… and…" I blink and hold my head. _Argh, this headache._

"You were unconscious for three days Alfred. You collapsed on the stairs gasping for breath. Do you not remember?" He leans forward and presses his hand against my forehead. "You still have a slightly fever. You should really lay down." He gently pushes me back down on the bed.

"I'm fine Arthur, really." I try and get back up but he holds me there.

"No you're not. Your face is red."

"Really Arthur I'm fine."

I try to get up but when Arthur pushes me back down he slips and falls face first causing our foreheads to collide.

"Bloody hell!" He props himself up and looks down at me his face completely red.

My eyes widen as I look up at him. "That hurt you know."

"Well no duh it hurt! Our heads just smashed together!"

"That wasn't my fault. You're the one who insisted on pushing me."

"I was only helping."

"Oh like you 'helped' me back at my house? Yea great job. I couldn't trust anyone after that! You ruined me!" I push him away from me, "I wish I had never met you! I wish you never met my father! It's because of you he's dead!"

Arthur's eyes fill with pain but then harden in to a cold bottomless pit. "If that is what you really think," he gets up off the floor and dusts himself off "then starting tomorrow you're back to where you originally started. Tied to that pole and begging for death. Good night Alfred. I'll most likely kill you in the morning." He turns on his heel and leaves the room.

_Oh my god. What have I done? _I hold my head in my hands as lone tears fall. _This isn't what to say. _I fall back on the pillow and stare up at the ceiling. "What do I Mordecai?" A tear falls down the side of my face. "Please help me." I close my eyes and fall into a restless and dreamless sleep.

**~Time Skip~ And if any of you didn't get that Princess Bride reference. I am ashamed.**

"Wake up louse!"

My eyes shoot open as a door slams against the wall. "It's time to go back to your cell." Arthur roughly pulls my up and pushes me out of the door. "Get up! I said, get up!" He forces me back to my feet and forces me down to the lower deck.

"Stop being such a prick Arthur."

He pushes me into the small room. "You will address me as captain. I will not be treated with disrespect." The anger in his eyes burns brightly as he stares at me. "Is that clear?"

"Whatever. _Captain_." That word drips off my tongue with such poison, I could feel its sting.

His eyes narrow, "address me with the respect I deserve." He pushes me up against the pole and tightly ties my arms behind it. "You shall be here until I decide to kill you. Good bye Alfred. I hope you rot in here for the rest of your days and I don't decide to kill you myself." He leaves the room slamming the door behind him.

**A/N: Chapter end. Hope you guys liked it. This one was difficult to write for me. See you tomorrow. GaMzEe OuT bRoThEr R & R**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: There will be at least three chapters today, if not then just two. I have a poetry project and a 5-7 page research paper to begin on Caligula. I also have a War of 1812 project to finish and turn in; so much homework, so little time. This chapter may be a bit shorter than the others. I'm not sure yet. Either that or I may make it longer to keep you guys busy while I work. I don't know. Anyways, here's the chapter, see you at the bottom.**

I was left there for 6 hours staring at the floor. By the sound of the sea outside I could tell it was night time. The waves had gotten restless and are battering the ship. I hear the door open and it is gently shut behind whoever just walked in. A pair of light footsteps makes their way towards me and stops just a foot to my right.

"It is time to eat Arfred-san. I rearry don't want you to starve." I look over and see Kiku kneel next to me holding a small plate of rice and greens. "Arthur-sama doesn't know I am feeding you. So please hurry." He takes a small spoonful and puts it in my mouth.

After I swallow I look at him inquisitively. "Why are you helping me Kiku?"

He puts another spoonful in my mouth before he speaks. "Because, I actuarry rearry rike you. I don't want my friend to die. Yao-san and Ivan-san feel the same way."

"So what are you guys planning to do then?"

"We want Arthur-sama to see reason. He actuarry rearry caress about his crew and you Arfred-san. He just has a hard time expressing feerings." He sets the now empty plate behind a barrel. "Yao-san or Ivan-san will be down here tomorrow." Kiku gets up and quietly, but quickly, leaves the room.

I lean my head back against the pole and stare at the ceiling. My eyes slowly close as I fall into a light sleep.

**~Time Skip~ I am so glad somebody got that Princess Bride reference. **

My eyes shoot open as the door slams against the wall. "Lieutenant! I found you!" I look over and see Private Nichols standing in the door way. "The Constitution is 30 clicks south and will be here in a few days. When we saw you were missing me and Colonel Richards set out on a boat to get you while the others tended to the wounded and repaired what damage was done to the ship." He runs over and quickly unties my hands. "Now come on Lieutenant. We have to get out of here before they wake up."

He pulls me up and I quickly stop him. "Wait; there are some people I want to bring. They helped me while I was here and I want to bring them."

"How many sir?"

"Just three. They're right down the hall. I will get them and you meet Colonel Richards above deck. Give me 5 minutes and we will be out of here." I leave the room and run to Kiku and Yao's quarters. I take a deep breath and quietly sneak into their room. "Kiku, Yao, wake up."

"Aru?"

"Arfred-san?"

I grab them and pull them into the hallway. "No time to explain. Go above deck and there will be two men there. Wait with them while I get Ivan. Now go." I push them slightly towards the stairs and run down to the end of the hall and enter Ivan's room. I slowly enter and see Ivan standing in the middle of the room fully clothed.

"I saw your comrades come up the ship from my window. They were surprisingly quiet for Americans. We go now da?"

"Uh yea; we go now. Like, right now. We don't want the captain waking up. Come on." I grab him by the arm and we run up to the top deck.

"You have everyone now let's go before the rest wake up Lieutenant." Private Nichols immediately starts climbing down the side on into the boat. "Come on men. Before they-" A gun shot goes off and Colonel Richards falls over into the water dead.

"Now if any of you want to live I suggest you go back to your cabins." Arthur stands there holding a smoking pistol in his hand.

Another shot goes off but this time it was aimed in the air. "Go back to your cabins. Now soldiers."

I see Nichols climb over the railing from the corner of my eye.

"Why are you firing shots captain?" A few of the sailors come up to the deck with swords in their hands.

"It seems we have some traitors and a trespasser on our ship here. Kill them."

The next thing we knew, it was a full out battle on the deck. Out of the corner of my eye I see Nichols and Arthur fighting, it looked like Nichols had the upper hand for a few moments. I push the man I was fighting overboard and slowly make my way over to them when I see Nichols pull a gun on a now disarmed Arthur. My eyes widen. "Don't do it!"

I run over and throw my body in front of Arthur just as Nichols fires the gun. The last thing I feel is the bullet entering my chest.

**A/N: Chapter end. And don't worry there is no character death. I don't like killing off the main characters. Especially Alfred and Arthur; I'll put another up later. GaMzEe OuT sOn R & R**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: There will be at least three chapters today, if not then just two. I have a poetry project and a 5-7 page research paper to begin on Caligula. I also have a War of 1812 project to finish and turn in; so much homework, so little time. This chapter may be a bit shorter than the others. I'm not sure yet. Either that or I may make it longer to keep you guys busy while I work. I don't know. Anyways, here's the chapter, see you at the bottom.**

I was left there for 6 hours staring at the floor. By the sound of the sea outside I could tell it was night time. The waves had gotten restless and are battering the ship. I hear the door open and it is gently shut behind whoever just walked in. A pair of light footsteps makes their way towards me and stops just a foot to my right.

"It is time to eat Arfred-san. I rearry don't want you to starve." I look over and see Kiku kneel next to me holding a small plate of rice and greens. "Arthur-sama doesn't know I am feeding you. So please hurry." He takes a small spoonful and puts it in my mouth.

After I swallow I look at him inquisitively. "Why are you helping me Kiku?"

He puts another spoonful in my mouth before he speaks. "Because, I actuarry rearry rike you. I don't want my friend to die. Yao-san and Ivan-san feel the same way."

"So what are you guys planning to do then?"

"We want Arthur-sama to see reason. He actuarry rearry caress about his crew and you Arfred-san. He just has a hard time expressing feerings." He sets the now empty plate behind a barrel. "Yao-san or Ivan-san will be down here tomorrow." Kiku gets up and quietly, but quickly, leaves the room.

I lean my head back against the pole and stare at the ceiling. My eyes slowly close as I fall into a light sleep.

**~Time Skip~ I am so glad somebody got that Princess Bride reference. **

My eyes shoot open as the door slams against the wall. "Lieutenant! I found you!" I look over and see Private Nichols standing in the door way. "The Constitution is 30 clicks south and will be here in a few days. When we saw you were missing me and Colonel Richards set out on a boat to get you while the others tended to the wounded and repaired what damage was done to the ship." He runs over and quickly unties my hands. "Now come on Lieutenant. We have to get out of here before they wake up."

He pulls me up and I quickly stop him. "Wait; there are some people I want to bring. They helped me while I was here and I want to bring them."

"How many sir?"

"Just three. They're right down the hall. I will get them and you meet Colonel Richards above deck. Give me 5 minutes and we will be out of here." I leave the room and run to Kiku and Yao's quarters. I take a deep breath and quietly sneak into their room. "Kiku, Yao, wake up."

"Aru?"

"Arfred-san?"

I grab them and pull them into the hallway. "No time to explain. Go above deck and there will be two men there. Wait with them while I get Ivan. Now go." I push them slightly towards the stairs and run down to the end of the hall and enter Ivan's room. I slowly enter and see Ivan standing in the middle of the room fully clothed.

"I saw your comrades come up the ship from my window. They were surprisingly quiet for Americans. We go now da?"

"Uh yea; we go now. Like, right now. We don't want the captain waking up. Come on." I grab him by the arm and we run up to the top deck.

"You have everyone now let's go before the rest wake up Lieutenant." Private Nichols immediately starts climbing down the side on into the boat. "Come on men. Before they-" A gun shot goes off and Colonel Richards falls over into the water dead.

"Now if any of you want to live I suggest you go back to your cabins." Arthur stands there holding a smoking pistol in his hand.

Another shot goes off but this time it was aimed in the air. "Go back to your cabins. Now soldiers."

I see Nichols climb over the railing from the corner of my eye.

"Why are you firing shots captain?" A few of the sailors come up to the deck with swords in their hands.

"It seems we have some traitors and a trespasser on our ship here. Kill them."

The next thing we knew, it was a full out battle on the deck. Out of the corner of my eye I see Nichols and Arthur fighting, it looked like Nichols had the upper hand for a few moments. I push the man I was fighting overboard and slowly make my way over to them when I see Nichols pull a gun on a now disarmed Arthur. My eyes widen. "Don't do it!"

I run over and throw my body in front of Arthur just as Nichols fires the gun. The last thing I feel is the bullet entering my chest.

**A/N: Chapter end. And don't worry there is no character death. I don't like killing off the main characters. Especially Alfred and Arthur; I'll put another up later. GaMzEe OuT sOn R & R**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: There will only be two chapters today because I have a very limited time to write. I have to work on my project and I have Anime Club after school. I have maybe an hour and a half to write each chapter. Watching Princess Mononoke in Anime Club, if any of you love Studio Ghibli or Hayao Miyazaki could you suggest some that you liked for me to watch? *got off topic* so here's the new chapter, see you guys at the bottom. **

I slowly open my eyes and immediately feel a stinging in my chest. _Ugh, what happened? _ I try to sit up but the pain is too unbearable and forces me back down. Something stirs beside me and lets out a soft groan. I look over and see Arthur asleep in a chair with his head on the bed holding my hand. _What is he…_

"Arthur," I move his hand slightly, "Arthur wake up."

He slowly opens his eyes and lifts his head to look up at me. "You're awake. That's good."

"What do you mean I'm awake? What happened?"

"You were shot…trying to save me." The look in his eyes was unfamiliar to me. "You are very lucky to be alive Alfred."

I feel my fill with heat as I sit up and become eye to eye with Arthur. "Thank you for helping me Arthur."

I see his face grow red. "Of course; it was the least I could do since you saved my life. I owed you." He smiles crookedly. "You should lie back down before your wounds reopen." He puts his hands on my shoulders and gently lies me down on the bed.

"Arthur…"

He looks down at me, "can I ask you a question?"

"Of course" he lets go and sits next to me on the bed. "What is it?"

"What do you think would have happened if…if my father never died?" I avert my eyes from him and wait for the answer.

"Well," I hear him exhale slightly, "I think you and me would have been the best of friends and visit each other every day." I look over and see a soft smile on his lips. "But we're both here now and that is what matters."

I smile, "you're right. I…I'm feeling tired so could…could you please let me sleep?"

He nods, "sure thing. I will be back in the morning." He gets off the bed.

"Oh and Arthur?"

He looks at me, "yes?"

"Thank you for being here." I pull Arthur down and place a light kiss on his lips before falling unconscious.

**A/N: Sorry it's not the longest chapter. But I don't have a lot of time. And Homestuck keeps distracting me. I will post a longer one later on I promise. But I will go for now. GaMzEe OuT bRoThEr R & R**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Crap. I just realized how short the last chapter was. ;-; sorry guys, I was busy and didn't have time at the moment. I was also reading Homestuck. Oops, well he is the chapter and see you dudes at the bottom.**

"Arthur-sama prease ret me see Arfred-san."

I hear footsteps move slightly towards me. "Don't touch him. I can take care of him just as well as you can."

"O-of course Arthur-sama. If that is what you want, just…when he wakes up, do not stress him out so much. I wirr be taking my reave now sir." A light pair of footsteps walks away and I hear a door close.

I hear Arthur pull up a chair and sit down next to the bed. "The last time I let someone touch is the day I die. I don't want you to have any more pain." I feel a wet spot fall on my hand, causing it to move slightly. "Your…your godfather left a will Alfred. I…I read it, and from what I saw, you had it pretty hard." He grabs my hand and squeezes it gently, "it has been three days since…since you had kissed me Alfred. I just wish for you to wake up."

_Wait what? T-three days? I couldn't have been out that long. _I let out a soft groan, "Arthur…"

"Alfred?"

I slowly open my eyes and turn my head to face him, letting a weak chuckle escape my lips. "You get so protective, it's cute."

"You idiot." He pulls my hand up to his cheek, "you stupid oaf. I'm glad you're finally awake. They were telling me you were going to die anyways."

I let out a stiff laugh, "I'm indestructible. Nothing can kill me. I would never let it happen."

"Of course. Do you have enough strength to sit up?"

I clear my throat and laugh. "Hell, I have enough strength to fight an army." I smile and sit up slowly feeling a small but tolerable sting in my chest. "I am perfectly fine Arthur."

He smiles in relief, "that is good to hear. Do you want to try walking around and get the feeling of walking back to normal?"

"Sure thing."

Arthur helps me out of bed and we walk out of the cabin and onto the deck.

John and Dave immediately run over to us with excited grins on their faces. "We thought you were dead. Dave wanted to keep going in but Captain here wouldn't let us in."

Dave elbows John, "we were both worried about you man. It seems you need time without all the excitement so we'll see you later dude. Come on John." He grabs John by the shoulders and leads him away.

"See you later dude!" John waves behind him and goes off with Dave.

Arthur chuckles, "I let them in the first 5 times. But said no afterwards. I am not that unfair, honestly."

I roll my eyes and slowly walk with him to the railing. "I wonder what it will be like to go back home. I've been gone for around a month now. I know it may not be that long, but I haven't been away from home for more than a week at a time." I look out at the horizon and see a black figure in the distance.

"I bet you'll get a hearty reunion with your wife."

I burst out laughing, "I've never been married nor have I had a girlfriend. I was arranged to be married once. She left me for some rich guy. Not like I cared though, I never liked her." I keep my eyes on the ship in the distance.

"You didn't like her? I wonder why."

"She was plain and simply a whore." I catch a glimpse of the American flag from the other ship and my eyes widen. _They're here. _"And her cooking was just terrible."

Arthur bursts out laughing and leans back against the railing. "Well I guess that is reason enough."

When the ship gets even closer and no one seems to notice I start to panic. _Shit, this is not good. _I look over and see Arthur's signal horn hanging from his belt loop. "Yea, I guess so." I quickly grab the horn and blow it as hard as I can and the whole crew looks at me.

"Alfred why did you do that?"

I point at the Constitution over in the distance and sound the horn again letting the other ship know that we know they're here. I hear the horn from the Constitution sound letting us know they hear and are prepared for battle.

"Ready the cannons!" He looks at me with a worried look, "I hope we survive this." He goes to his crew and starts giving commands.

_I really hope we do survive this._

**A/N: Yay longer chapter is longer. There will be one or two more chapters after this and then it ends. Yay and I am now on Act 3 of Homestuck. GaMzEe OuT bRoThEr R & R**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This is going to be the last chapter of the fic. It's going to be just one long chapter. Hope you guys like it. So, here's the chapter and see you at the bottom.**

As the Constitution makes its way closer I can see then loading up the cannons. Both ships slowly turn and get into position. I run over to John, Dave, Kiku, and Yao. "Guys, take the life boat and get out of here. You're going to die if you stay here."

"But Arfred-san, what about you and Arthur-sama?"

"Yea, what about you two aru?"

I sigh, "Just go. Me and Arthur will be behind you guys in the other boat. Now go." I push them towards the boat, "I promise that we will follow after you. Just get out of here."

They give me a worried look but nod and get in the boat. "When I make promises I keep them. Don't worry guys." I lower the boat into the water and run to the other side and see the Constitution align with us. _Where's Arthur? _The men push the cannons into the port holes and begin to aim at each other. _I have to find Arthur before they begin firing._

I look around and spot him at the head of the ship. "Arthur!" I quickly stumble my way over to him and my wound begins to bleed again. As I get within 3 feet of him he grabs my arm and holds me up.

"You absolute idiot; you shouldn't be running. Go hide, it isn't safe for you."

I pull away from him and take his gun, "I know how they fight and what they're like. Using cannons won't be enough, they _will_ board this ship and they will try and kill you if it doesn't sink beforehand."

He lets out a frustrated huff and looks at the ground. "So what do we do?"

"Let them board and cut off any route of escape once you and me board the Constitution. They won't attack if you have me with you."

"Alright," he faces the railing, "but I will fire at the ship." Arthur raises his sword, "Ready, aim!" He swiftly swipes it down, "fire!"

Both ships fire at each other. Our side of was taking more damage than I thought. The cannon balls seemed to bounce off the Constitution that brings a small smile to my face. _Well we do have the best ship maker of the Western Hemisphere. _Both sides fire again and this time American soldiers swing over and land on deck.

"Arthur wait 10 minutes before we board the Constitution. Wait right here. Fight off any American soldiers that come this way. I will be back soon. 10 minutes, don't forget." I take the sword of a dead soldier and make my way to the main deck.

"Die you lobster back scum!"

I turn on my heel and block my attacker with the sword. "I'm on your side you moron."

"You're a liar! Alfred was killed and so were Nichols and Richards."

I knock him back, "I am Alfred. I am not dead. I thought you trusted me."

Marshal opens his eyes wide and gets a good look at me. "You look older. But come on. We have to get you back to the ship."

"Not just yet, stay here and fight off the lobster backs. I will take care of their captain." I hurry to the main mast and raise the American flag I found on Sergeant Mitchell. "God slay the king!"

_4 minutes, I better hurry back to Arthur. _I feel the ship rock violently to the side as the cannons are fired again. _It's going to sink, shit. _ I hurry up to Arthur and pull him to my side. "No time to explain. We're leaving earlier than expected. Hold on!" I cut the rope and grab on, launching us onto the deck of the Constitution.

"Are you bloody insane?!" Arthur yelled at me without knowing we landed next to a group of soldiers.

"Hello boys." I smile awkwardly and shakily stand up with Arthur behind me.

"Lieutenant? Why do you have a damn lobster back with ye? Let us kill the bastard."

I feel something cold press against my back and stiffen up. "Touch me and he will get a led bullet straight through his spine. Now take me to your captain."

Colonel Crosby steps forward, "fine we will take you to General Braddock. Follow me." He turns around and starts walking.

"Move it louse." Arthur gives me a slight push forward and we follow Crosby.

I whisper low enough for only Arthur to hear me, "General Braddock died. I saw it with my own eyes."

"Don't speak." The look he gives me shows suspicion.

"General Braddock, someone has requested your presence. Should I let them in?"

I hear heavy footsteps walk away from the door. "Fine, let them in. I will most likely kill them anyways." He chuckles loudly.

_That sounds exactly like Mordecai. _A part of me wanted to run into the room and hug him, but another part told me to stay with Arthur and be cautious.

Crosby opens the door and lets us in, locking it behind the two of us. Mordecai stands there facing the window. "I have a question for you. And if you can answer correctly, I will hear you out." He scratches his beard, "_why is _a raven like a writing desk? Could you tell me that?"

My eyes widen at the question.

"_Hey Alfred, I have a riddle for you son." He sets me on his lap with a kind smile on his face. "Do you know why a raven is like a writing desk?"_

_I look up at him full of curiosity, "but they're not the same." _

_A hearty laugh bellows in his stomach, "that's what everybody would say. But I will tell you the answer to my riddle. Are you ready?"_

_I nod enthusiastically, "of course Morty!" A bright smile spreads across my face._

"_As I write my final breath,_

_On this small wooden writing desk,_

_I hear a flutter up above,_

_And thought it was mother showing her love,_

_I looked up and what I saw,_

_Was a jet black raven,_

_Who with a 'caw',_

_Landed on this small wooden writing desk,_

_And they looked the best of all,_

_They went together like father and mother,_

_So why is a raven like a writing desk you say?_

_Well you needn't bother."_

_My face fills with curiosity, "what does it mean Morty?"_

_He chuckles and kisses my forehead, "exactly what it said. You needn't bother. For everything will come clear in the end." He smiles and lies me down in bed. "Good night Al. I will see you in the morning."_

"Do you not have an answer?" He still has not turned around to face us.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk you say? Well you needn't bother."

I see his body stiffen up, "that is correct Alfred. It's good to know you haven't forgotten that poem." He turns around and faces us. "Who's your little friend? Because you see quite comfortable around the man supposedly 'holding you hostage'."

I feel my body stiffen up and Mordecai chuckles. "I know you too well Alfred. Don't worry, I won't kill your friend…just yet that is."

Arthur grabs the back of my arm and whispers so only I could hear him. "I don't like this one bit Alfred. We should just go."

I shake him off and walk towards Mordecai. "You died. How are you still here?"

"I thought I had died too. But next think you know, I wake up in my bed and you were gone. We've been trailing that frigate since." He smiles kindly, "I'm glad to know you're alright son." He puts a hand on my shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't touch him!" We turn when we hear Arthur yell.

"Arthur… There's no need to be so protective. I know him, he wouldn't do anything. You should trust my judgment."

"Of course _Arthur._" Mordecai lets go of me and walks over to him with his name dripping off his tongue like poison. "I wouldn't hurt my godson. He means the world to me. But you, on the other hand," He takes out a small dagger "I would gladly kill for stealing him."

"No!" Before he could stab Arthur I grab the blade with my bare hand and push Arthur back. "Don't kill him Morty." I could feel tears fall down my face, "I felt lost when I thought you died. Arthur has been the only thing keeping me happy. Please…please don't take this away from me."

The look on his face showed sympathy. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't know he meant that much to you." He lets go of the knife and falls to his knees at Arthurs' feet. "Please forgive me for my impaired judgment. I did not know."

I let the knife fall to the ground. Arthur hesitantly puts his hand on Mordecai's head. I felt a sudden wash of relief until I realized that we were still under attack.

"Arthur, the Guerriere….Peter…" He looks up at me with the most panicked expression.

"I have to go get him." He runs to the door but Mordecai grabs him by the arm.

"You will get killed if you step out of this door."

"I don't care."

"Would you rather die then?"

"I'd rather die to keep my little brother alive!"

I can see his shoulders shaking from frustrations. "I'll go. Peter trusts me and Arthur the most. He will go with me." I slip past them and open the door, "don't wait up if the boat sinks." I open the door and leave them alone.

_I have to hurry before the ship sinks. _I look over and see it slowly going into the water. _Shit. _I grab one of the ropes and swing across, landing feet first on the deck. A few specks of blood fall from my body. _Where could Peter be?_ I think there for a moment when it hits me.

I quickly run down to the lower deck which is already ankle deep in water. "Peter!" I yell out as loud as I can.

"A-Alfred?! Where are you? I'm scared, this place is flooding, help me!" I hear him cry out to my left and there are loud splashes from the hallway.

I make my way down there as the water keeps rising. It is now halfway up my calf. _I need to hurry or else we'll both drown. _"Peter! Which room are you in?!"

"I'm in your room! Please hurry! It's getting higher!"

I hurried to the end of the hall and broke my door open. "Peter! I found you!" I run over to him and pick Peter up off my bed. "We're going to go to Arthur now alright?"

"Just hurry Alfred!"

I hold Peter close to me and walk out of the room in the now knee deep water. _I have to hurry. That water is coming in faster than I thought. _I slowly make my way to the stairs and climb up onto the middle deck which is still dry. "We'll be with Arthur soon enough. We should rest here a moment." I let Peter down and groan in pain, coughing up a spot of blood.

"Are you okay Alfred? You're bleeding." I look up at Peter and see concern on his face.

"I'm fine Peter, don't worry." I smile at him reassuringly. "Now we should get going. The water made its way up to us." I pick Peter up and make my way through the deck. _This water is coming in too fast. By the time I get to the top deck, the ship would be half sunk, I have to hurry if we want to get out alive. _"I'm going to put you on my back. So hold on tight. Can you do that?"

He nods and I sling him on my back. "Just hold on tightly so you don't fall." I run through the ankle deep water and make it to the stairs. "Just a minute and we will be with your brother." We make our way to the top deck. I run over to Ivan, "where were you? I thought you disappeared. I haven't seen you since a few days ago. But never mind that now, we have to get off the ship."

Ivan holds up his hand, "I am sorry, but I am staying. I spent most of my life on this ship and I plan to end it here. Take care of Peter and yourself. Now go if you want to live." He pushes us to the railing almost knocking us off if I hadn't grabbed the rope. "Good bye." He cuts the rope and launches us up to the Constitution as the boat begins to submerge head first.

We land on the deck with a thud. "Are you okay Peter?"

"Yea. Where's Arthur?"

I shakily stand up with the help from some of the crew, "take Peter to his brother in the General's cabin. I need some time alone."

Crosby takes Peter away and I stumble over to the railing just as the flag of the Guerriere goes under the water. _Good bye Ivan._ A few more drops of blood fall from my bandages._ I need to find Doctor Strauss._ I stumble my way to the lower deck and into her cabin. "Doctor… I need help please."

Her eyes widen when she sees me, "Alfred!" She rushes over and lays me on the bed. "You put too much stress on the wound. Just rest for a few minutes while I close it up. Alright dear?"

I smile at the old woman, "yea…I can do that." Doctor Strauss was like a mother to me ever since I went to live with Mordecai. She begins removing by blood soaked bandages.

"Could you tell me how this happened Al?"

I nod, "I was shot. No big deal. The bullet was taken out and patched up though."

She shakes her head and throws the used bandages away. "You should know better than to do risky things Alfred." She grabs something and begins closing my wound.

I stare at the ceiling while she does this. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

I hear her chuckle and place the object down. "You were always like a son to me, you know that?"

A small smile forms, "yea I guess I kind of did know that. You were always like a second mother to me after I started living with the General. I don't know what I'd do without you."

She starts rewrapping my wound and chuckles. "Such a troublesome child, even now. But I love you all the same. And you don't need to be so formal about that oaf with me. Just call him Mordecai. And there we go. You can go up and see him now if you want. Just don't get into any more trouble. I just may have to scold you."

I get up and hug her, "so I guess I'm being scolded tomorrow?"

She laughs and kisses my cheek, "I will see you tomorrow dear."

I leave the room and head to the top deck. _I hope I wasn't gone too long._

I walk over to the door and get ready to open it when I hear a conversation inside.

"I'm telling you, he told the big man to bring me to you and he just left. I don't know where he went, but he was bleeding everywhere."

"Mordecai do you think…"

"No, Alfred's a strong kid. He wouldn't let something like that kill him. Don't worry about him."

"How do you know he'll be alright?"

I can hear him laugh, "Because if I know Alfred like I think I do, then he is right outside that door listening to us talk. Isn't that right Alfred?"

I take a step back but the board creaks under me.

"See, what did I tell you? He would always sneak around the house and listen on conversations." The door opens in front of me, "well come on boy. It's going to rain, so get inside."

I walk into the cabin and sit by the window. "So as you were sayin' Mordecai?"

He chuckles, "I think I've said enough for now. I will be outside with the crew. You three have fun in here." He smiles and leaves us in the room.

Peter comes over and sits on my lap, "are you feeling all better Alfred?"

I smile and nod my head, "of course I am. I'm strong, nothing can bring me down." I flex my left arm and chuckle. "I'm glad you're okay too kid."

Peter smiles and yawns slightly. "I'm going to be as strong as you someday Alfred. Then I can help protect you and my brother." He leans his head on my chest and closes his eyes.

I look over at Arthur and carefully hand Peter to him. "Are you alright Arthur?"

He places Peter in bed and sits next to me. "He really does like you Alfred. I'm glad." A nervous smile forms on his face. "He isn't very fond of a lot of people except for me. I…" He looks over at me, "I'm really glad you came back Alfred. I don't know what I would do without you two."

We look at each other for a moment before I could feel myself leaning in. _What am I doing? Stop Alfred, Arthur's your friend. You don't kiss your friends. Right? _I couldn't stop myself and before I know it, my lips fell upon his.

I could feel him push into the kiss and his lips moved with mine. His hand slid over mine and I could feel the heat of his body against mine. My heart was pounding and my face felt flushed. _I guess me and Arthur are more than friends._

I heard the doorknob turn and we jumped apart immediately both of our faces bright red. Mordecai walks in, "just so you boys know. I don't want any fooling around on my desk or in my chair. Got that?"

_Wait what? How did he- How did he know? _"We would never do that Morty." I plaster a nervous smile on my face.

He laughs and shakes his head, "that's Mordecai, boy. And I know you wouldn't do those things…on my ship that is. Good night, sweet dreams, and I'll probably kill ye in the mornin' Arthur." He closes the door leaving us partially alone again.

"That was…something, wasn't it?"

"Yea." I yawn softly. "We…We should probably go to sleep. It's late and Mordecai likes everyone up early."

"Yea…" he has a sleepy tone to his voice, "we should go to sleep." He leans against my chest and closes his eyes. "Good night Alfred."

I smile slightly and lean back against the wall. "Good night Arthur." I close my eyes and fall asleep to the sound of Arthur's soft snoring.

**~Time Skip~**

Me and Arthur lean against the railing, looking out at the horizon. "So what do you think is going to happen now?"

"I'm not so sure Alfred. But I do know one thing."

I look at him, "and what would that be?"

"The name for this ship is just ghastly. So I came up with a nickname for it."

I raise my eyebrows, "oh _really_? And what would that be?"

"I think I'll call her 'Old Ironsides', it fits her perfectly."

I chuckle and take hold of his hand, "yea you're right. Old Ironsides fits this ship perfectly." I hear a small pair of feet run towards us and jump on my back. "Well hello Peter."

"Can I sit on the railing?"

I look over at Arthur, "can he?"

He laughs, "yea he can, but _only_ if you hold him there. We don't need you causing any more people going overboard."

"Alright. Come on Pete." I grab him off my back and sit him on the railing. Don't fidget too much."

I rest my head on top of Peter's and I could feel Arthur's hand grab my elbow. _Maybe this is the life I was supposed to have. Everything happens for a reason. So I needn't bother._

**A/N: Story end. And OH GOD that was the most cliché ending EVER. I just hope you guys like it. Longest chapter I will ever write. I'll see you at the next fic. GaMzEe OuT sOn R & R**


End file.
